obito chapters
by kei-akuma
Summary: obito is laying dying when he is found by two rock shinobi who save him, chapters telling the life of obito uchiha from when he was found to when he finally returns to kohana


"Obito" came two shocked screams

Obito was crush by the very boulder that nearly took kakashi's life. He had lost all feeling in his right side. Kakashi darted to the boulder and tried to remove the rock from his friend.

"Kakashi, its ok, I don't think I can make it" obito tried to reassure his friend. Obito wished he was as brave as he sounded, he didn't want to admit how scared he was. He coughed up blood, there was no doubt he was dying.

"No, not like this, why, Obito" stammered Rin tears in her eyes.

Kakashi punched the ground "if only I had listened to you, if I had helped from the beginning, this would never have happened, what kind of leader am I, what kind of jonnin"

"Kakashi, I was the only one that didn't give you a present, wasn't I"

Kakashi gave his dying friend a puzzled look from his remaining eye

"I didn't know what was proper, now I know, it won't be useless, and I'm giving you my sharingan."

Rin's eyes widened with surprise at obito's words.

"You're a great jonnin, whatever people might say, I want you to know that" obito continued with excitement in his voice "Rin use your medical ninjutsu and transplant the entire eye and the sharingan into Kakashi"

Rin looked into the eyes of her friend, "ok, Kakashi come here, I will do it now"

Kakashi hesitated. "Kakashi I know I'm dying, but I can become your eye and together we can see the future". With those words Kakashi walked over and sat beside his teamates.

"Obito, I'm sorry, for everything" Kakashi whispered before breaking his way out of the rock obito strained to listen to the battle raging between Kakashi and the rock ninja, he was glad Rin was still by his side, he felt her grip tighten slightly on his hand. "Rin, don't panic" he panted. Rin calmed down, obito was sure Kakashi had come back. "Kakashi take Rin and go, reinforcements are coming" obito ordered.

"Obito" Rin was still in disbelief.

"Just go, please"

Obito heard his crying teammate shout his name and smiled. _I couldn't tell her how I felt; I just wished I could stay with everyone longer_. Obito drew one last breath as more rock piled around him, enclosing his body in a rocky tomb.

An hour earlier

"You summoned me lord Tsuchikage" said a red haired man bowing before the much older village leader.

"Yes Dashi, I have heard that enemy shinobi are causing some trouble in the forest, gather as many people as need be to check the situation out, then I need you to start interrogations on the leaf ninja that we captured yesterday Squad 3 can brief you on that."

Dashi Nodded and in a flash was gone. The Tsuchikage sighed and stared at the cliff faces surrounding the village, the sky was cloudless, "people really shouldn't be fighting on a day like this, it seems so peaceful," he said quietly to himself. His eyes strayed unwilling from to the window to the load of paperwork spread across his desk. "I should be getting back to work; reports aren't going to write themselves". He picked up the top folder and looked at its contents, "maybe I can get Kyou to do this for me". He snickered to himself and left to find the chief medic.

……………..

Two iwagakure shinobi were on their way to where mahiru was last seen, one had spiky orange hair, and clothes much too big for him, and he also wore a long black bandage covering his eyes and had two stripes on his left cheek. The other had long blonde hair and dark green eyes, she had one stripe on her right cheek similar to her companion; she wore a simple dress with a long sleeved jacket. A small buzzing sound came from the radio around the blonde's neck; she stopped for a monument to listen to the soft voices. "Tyron, change of plans, we have to go to a small cave north of here three kids have been causing us some trouble."

"Which way is north" Tyron demanded.

A slight smirk came across the girls face "turn right"

Tyron stopped instantly and made a sharp right turn before colliding head first into a tree. "ESME" Tyron yelled in furry as his companion doubled over in laughter. Tyron straightened himself up, "not funny sis, what are the real directions"

"Left, next time, don't be so demanding" Esme replied still laughing.

Tyron let out a small grunt and started running to his left, Esme close behind.

Tyron and Esme arrived just in time to see the yellow flash appear; in no time at all he had eliminated all the reinforcements. Esme watched the scene with curiosity, "wow that blonde haired guy is fast, I blinked and he was gone"  
Tyrone started to panic, "sis that was the yellow flash, did he see us"

"Relax, he is gone, odds are he killed Mahiru while he was scouting"

Tyron nodded in agreement and walked over to a pile of boulders.

"How about lunch, then we will go back and get someone to dispose of the bodies before an enemy finds them"

"Agreed" Esme replied dropping her pack and taking a seat on the loose rock.

Tyron moved to take a seat next to her and hesitated.

Esme looked up from her bag, "what is the matter, too cold for you, or can't you find the spot."

Tyron put one hand on one of the rocks surface and faced Esme, "get up sis, someone is here, they are alive but barely"

Esme quickly stood up as Tyron made a hand sign, there was a loud bang as rocks flew everywhere, Esme walked among the rubble until she came across a hand, she let out a small shriek and kneeled down, pulling the body from the wreckage.

"Who is it" Tyron asked.

"A boy about thirteen, looks to be from kohana" said Esme placing her hands on the boy's chest.

"What is his condition?"

A small glow appeared from Esme's hands as she attempted to heal the boy's wounds.

"his right side is crushed, mainly his leg and arm with some organs, lucky we got here when we did, a few more minutes and he would be dead, and his left eye is gone"

……………

**Three days later.**

In kohana a large funeral service was being held for the countless shinobi who had died in the progressing war. Minato, Rin and Kakashi stood around the K.I.A stone paying their respects to Obito Uchiha, Minato watched as Kakashi placed Obito well loved goggles on the stone smooth surface.

"He will always be remembered, for the good times and bad" said Minato respectfully.

Kakashi stayed quiet, listening to minato words over Rins sobs. _If only I had gone with you, then this would never have happened, I will never be so foolish again. _

"Rin and I are going for lunch you coming Kakashi" Minato voice seemed so distant.

Kakashi didn't look as His sensei and Rin walked away, he still kept looking at the name engraved upon the stones surface, a tear fell from his new eye as he remembered obito's last words in his mind over again.

Esme Paced outside the hospital in iwagakure, "I hope the kids alright, he's been out for days" She said a little too loud.

"you tried your best and that's the main thing, besides the surgery should go fine with mum in charge, only that slug girl tsunade could do a better job" Tyron remarked leaning against the door.

Esme stooped and face her brother, "I know you mean well but shut up, I can't think with you talking, and if you say one word about the Uchiha, you won't have any ears either"

"I know you don't really mean that sis" Tyron replied with a smile spread across his face.

"If you could just see your own stupid grin, I should go over there and smack it of your face" Esme muttered under her breath.

Footstep approached as the door Tyron was leaning on opened and the spiky haired teen fell back, cursing under his breath, Esme burst out in laughter.

"Tyron don't swear, and Esme what did I say about laughing at your brothers expense" came the voice of the surgeon.

"Don't do it if your in earshot, I know mum" said Esme with a slight smile on her face.

"How was the operation" Tyron asked getting to his feet.

"we managed to restore his right side, but unfortunately the boy has slight brain damage which could result in memory loss, we wont know how bad until he wakes up, you can see him if you want."

Tyron and Esme both nodded and headed inside the dimly lit hospital room, the body of the Uchiha was motionless under the light blue sheets, his right arm was heavily bandaged, more bandages covered his forehead and left eye, it was horrible for Esme to see a boy so young in this condition but at least he was alive.


End file.
